


Cloud

by winterstrvnge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Lowkey going through rn so is Stephen, M/M, angsty, kinda cute ngl, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstrvnge/pseuds/winterstrvnge
Summary: Stephen and Tony are living their domestic dream.





	Cloud

The lingering raindrops from a recent storm dropped down sporadically as the grey clouds moved apart slowly. The sun peaked through to say one final goodbye before setting completely. There was a little house in the middle of a beautiful forest with trees that stood so high you’d have to squint to see the tops. Stephen rushed to the little house, cradling something very small in his jacket. He reached the patio kicking off his boots and pushing the door with one hand while the other still held whatever was in his raincoat. He looked around excitedly occasionally glancing at the thing in his jacket, “Tony! Tony come here!,” He said. 

Tony and Stephen settled down in this little house after Thanos had been destroyed, Stephen couldn’t remember how he managed to get Tony to live with him but he was thrilled, to say the least. Tony spent most of his time in the back of the little house, tinkering away at a new project and sometimes even yells of some kind could be heard. Stephen never knew if it was out of frustration or triumph but he certainly didn’t mind. Stephen cooed to his jacket as he heard Tony approaching the living room where a wet Stephen stood, elated. 

Tony’s tiny figure rested on the entryway of the hallway, he smiled warmly at Stephen. In their little house, it seems that Tony fit perfectly, almost like a doll, but Stephen’s height was a little awkward for the low ceilings. “Whatever you’re up to it better not make a mess because I’m not cleaning it up,” Tony said.

Stephen giggled,” I can’t guarantee there won’t be any mess.” He slowly uncovered the thing he had hidden is a large raincoat. A mud-covered and very small puppy settled into Stephen’s warm hand as he wrapped his fingers around its body. Tony’s body relaxed and he felt a small pain in his chest from the rush of love he felt. “What should we call him-er,” Stephen looked down, “Her.”

“Woah Woah slow down there Stephen who says we’re keeping it,” Tony said, walking up to Stephen to examine the dog. 

“Her,” Stephen said once more, searching Tony’s face for any kind of change in heart. Tony pet the dog’s head allowing it to lick his worn hands. “C’mon Tony she’s a sweetheart,” Stephen placed his hand where Tony’s was. He smiled and grabbed the dog from Stephen’s hand and cradled her to his chest. The little puppy nuzzled her head and promptly fell asleep due to Tony’s comforting warmth.

“She is kinda cute,” Tony whispered as if not to wake the puppy. “But you’re potty training her.” Stephen smiled and walked towards Tony, wrapping himself around Tony’s frame. His head rested on top of Tony’s, the same warmth that put the puppy asleep was making him equally sleepy. They stood in silence, Tony watching the puppy and Stephen watching Tony. This all felt like a dream to Stephen, a wonderful dream. They felt like a perfect little family even though the puppy was here for all of ten minutes. All they wanted was a family, that’s all Stephen wanted, to raise something from their love. He didn’t care if it was a house plant or if it was a child they adopted he just wanted something to complete the tranquility. 

“Let’s name her cheeseburger,” Tony spoke almost triumphantly.

“There is no way we are naming her cheeseburger!” Stephen laughed, pulling away from Tony. 

“I don’t hear any bright ideas flowing out of you,” Tony laughed. Stephen looked at the puppy noticing for the first time that she might have white fur hidden by all the mud. 

“I think cloud would be a nice name after we clean off all this mud,” Stephen rub a little bit of mud off of her face. 

“Cloud is ridiculous!”

“And cheeseburger is any better?” Stephen and Tony both laughed. “Let’s get her cleaned up then maybe genius will strike,” Stephen took the puppy from Tony’s arms and walked over to the kitchen sink. He turned on the hot water, checking to make sure the water wasn’t too hot and he placed the small puppy at the bottom of the sink. Stephen allowed the water to run over her little body before dribbling some dish soap on her body and rubbing it into a lather very gently. Tony watched has his partner’s hands carefully brushed off any bit of imperfection of the pure white coat, the puppy wobbled with every stroke of his large hand. Stephen rinsed off the soap and placed her on a dish towel and swaddled her in it, rubbing any water near her eyes, away. Stephen placed the puppy near his chest as he walked to the pair's bedroom. 

“I think she should sleep with us,” Stephen cooed to the puppy, Tony smiled at how tender he was being with the small creature. Stephen placed the little puppy on the bed and she teetered a bit before plopping down onto Tony’s side of the bed. 

“If she wasn’t so cute I wouldn’t be happy right now,” Tony said snaking his arm around Stephen’s waist, and Stephen placed his arm on tony’s shoulders and pulled him close to his side. 

“Guess you’ll have to sleep a little closer to me tonight,” Stephen placed a kiss on Tony’s head, squeezing his shoulders just a bit. The two undressed and did their respective routines before plopping into bed, being mindful of the little puppy who was now fast asleep. Stephen and Tony were centimeters apart from each other, their limbs intertwined to conserve space. Stephen pushed his forehead against Tony’s and the two shared a kiss that lasted for a brief moment. Tony draped a blanket over both of them and pushed himself into Stephen’s chest. Stephen let his arms assume the same position they had every night, his arms around his hips with his head on top of Tony’s head. 

“I think cloud is a good name,” Tony mumbled into Stephen’s chest.

“Finally coming around I see,” Stephen laughed, his laugh was loud enough to wake the puppy who trotted over to cuddle up to Tony’s back.

“I think she is too,” Tony smiled and he planted a light kiss onto Stephen’s lips.

Stephen was so happy, this was everything he wanted.

…

“He’s been like this for days now,” Wong gestured to a hovering Stephen. Nick Fury stood in front of him and spoke in a stern tone. 

“Dr. Strange, we are in need of your assistance,” The words didn’t phase Stephen, his body still hovering. Nick Fury looked over at Wong, “Has he been responsive at all?”

“He said one word yesterday.”

“Which was?’ Fury’s eyes were still fixed on Stephen’s body.

“Cloud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting more often. I haven't had the time or the inspiration to write but now I do, somewhat! I will be plotting my first multi-chapter fic soon so a first chapter will be coming soon. Thank you all for so many kudos and reads it really boosts the morale :) I hope you enjoyed reading this even though it was kinda sad LOL. Thank you for reading!


End file.
